cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaharZamet/Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction
Affinity of the Capitalist Sanction is a region in the RP simulator NationStates. This blog is a page for me to keep track of all the happenings there. Bills October 2013 Bill of Trade Security: October 16 - October 19 Proposed by: Northern Union of Lenton What the bill is: Would allow for nations to freely trade soldiers, warfare machinery, and buy and sell uranium to/from another country. Yes Votes: 5 (9 required to pass bill) No Votes: 0 Voting Ends: October 19, 2013 at 12:00 PM eastern time. Outcome: Passed by Harbitros Vote Override Regional Impact: Crime rates decrease and alliances between nations grow closer. Bill of Black Market Blockade: October 23 - October 26 Proposed by: Northern Union of Lenton What the bill is: Would allow for nations to contribute to a blockade that prevents illegal goods from being transported between nations. Illegal goods are drugs and any goods that are considered black market goods in any nation. Yes Votes: 4 (11 required to pass bill) No Votes: 1 Voting Ends: October 26, 2013 at 12:00 PM eastern time. Outcome: Defeated, did not pass Regional Impact: Gangs ship drugs and other illegal goods freely throughout Capitalist Sanction waters. Bill of Z-Day: October 27 - October 29 Proposed by: San Locura What the bill is: Would allow nations to work together to research and develop a cure for the zombie infection (Z-Day) in nations in the Capitalist Sanction. Yes Votes: 5 No Votes: 0 Voting Ends: ? Outcome: Passed Regional Impact: A cure was quickly developed, and the Capitalist Sanction was cured of all zombine infection within 3 hours. Bill of Violet Purge Act: October 27 - October 29 Proposed by: Harbitros What the bill is: Would make the Cult of the Violet illegal in the entire Capitalist Sanction and allow nations to punish their members in any way. Yes Votes: 3 (11 required to pass bill) No Votes: 0 Voting Ends: October 30 Outcome: Passed by Harbitros Vote Override Regional Impact: The Cult of the Violet's members in the Capitalist Sanction are arrested/killed by the military. Bill of Liliputian Freedom Fighters Purge Act: November 17 - November 23 Proposed by: Southern Union of Lenton What the bill is: Would make the Liliputian Freedom Fighters illegal in the entire Capitalist Sanction and allow nations to kill their members. Yes Votes: 4 (14 required to pass bill) No Votes: 1 Voting Ends: November 23 Outcome: ? Regional Impact: ? Bill of Nazi Purge Act: November 17 - November 23 Proposed by: Northern Union of Lenton What the bill is: Would make it illegal to be a Nazi in the entire Capitalist Sanction and allow nations to punish their members in any way. Yes Votes: 5 (14 required to pass bill) No Votes: 2 Voting Ends: November 23 Outcome: ? Regional Impact: ? Features Harbitros Vote Override What it is: Allows Harbitros to override the majority vote of a bill (or add the extra votes needed to pass a bill) as long as five other nations agree with Harbitros. Trade Security What it is: Allows nations to freely trade soldiers, warfare machinery, and buy and sell uranium to/from another country. Z-Day What it is: Allows nations to work together to research and develop a cure for the zombie infection in nations in the Capitalist Sanction. Violet Purge Act What it is: Makes the Cult of the Violet illegal in the entire Capitalist Sanction and allows nations to punish their members in any way. Category:Blog posts